


Soda

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belching, Burping, M/M, gassy - Freeform, im really sorry about this, soda bloat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akaashi drinks too much soda and gets embarrassed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made a separate ao3 account for all this.
> 
> Also just a quick question for anyone who does read this, but do you prefer it when authors use honorifics in fics or does it make it strange to read? I really couldn't decide between Akaashi using Bokuto-san or just Bokuto ??

For Akaashi, a movie marathon had seemed like a great idea, that is until Bokuto had bought two two-litre bottles of soda to go with all the snacks he had bought. It’s not that Akaashi didn’t like soda, he just didn’t like what soda did to him. Which is why, half way through the second movie, Akaashi found himself with a bloated gut pressing painfully into his jeans and an all too familiar pressure in his chest that he was trying his best to ignore.

Akaashi shifted uncomfortably as a long, drawn-out gurgle came from his bloated belly. He was sure Bokuto had heard that; and he was right as the other turned his attention away from the movie and towards Akaashi.

“Are you alright?” Bokuto asked.

Akaashi just nodded, scared that if he opened his mouth to speak, he’d belch instead. However, this only made Bokuto more worried and he shifted in his seat so he was facing Akaashi directly.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Akaashi’s voice was tight and he paused as his chest jumped with another suppressed burp, “I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine. Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Bokuto-san I’m fine, it’s juuUURRRRRP.” Akaashi’s mouth clenched shut and his eyes were wide in shock as his worst fear happened and he belched mid sentence. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Akaashi was mortified, he burped again and bought a hand to his mouth trying to suppress it.

Bokuto was quiet for a moment before he started laughing. “Was that it? You were just gassy? You don’t need to be embarrassed.”

Under his hand, a small smile played on Akaashi’s lips. It was comforting to know that Bokuto didn’t find this whole situation disgusting, however that didn’t change how embarrassed Akaashi still felt, and he kept his hand firmly clamped over his mouth.

Bokuto, noticing that Akaashi was still uncomfortable, gingerly placed his hand on the other bloated stomach. 

“You won’t be able to focus on the movie if you keep it in,” he laughed.

Akaashi removed his hand from his mouth to speak, “you really don’t haaAUUURRP….to.” 

Bokuto pressed down while he was talking forcing out a rolling belch, “see, I bet that felt better!”

Akaashi, cheeks tinged red from embarrassment, didn’t want to admit it, but that last belch had felt good. He nodded and relaxed slightly, allowing Bokuto to continue gently pressing into his belly.

They stayed like that for a while, Akaashi letting out burps and belches. At one point Bokuto massaged into a particular spot that sent Akaashi into a small burping fit, barely being able to breath between several thick, rolling belches that seemed to come all at once, and groaning at the relief he felt once it was over.

Akaashi had been quiet for several minutes and the bloat on his stomach had noticeably gone down. 

Bokuto paused, looking at the other, “you think that’s it?”

“Yea, I think -urrp- I think that’s it,” Akaashi smiled sheepishly, “umm, thank you Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto just laughed, “it’s nothing, I promise I won’t bring soda next time.”


End file.
